Head in the Clouds
by Scandinavian Sensation
Summary: After watching Izuku train in secret, Uraraka can't help but notice a few small changes to a boy she'd previously thought to be 'plain-looking'. And although the vehemently denies that she has growing feelings for the green-haired teen, her eyes (and heart) can't stay help but stay focused on him, and she quietly realizes, he's not the same boy that saved her in the first exam.


**Disclaimer: I still do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **Wow, so another one-shot? You guys are probably like, "update your story!" and... don't worry! I will! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, and it's taking shape, but with classes about to begin for my university, I figured I'd take it easy and get some works out before I get hit with both practice for my collegiate team, and class. Anyways, I won't disappear, so don't worry.**

 **Anyways, per usual, no flaming and all that jazz.**

 **Synopsis: After watching Izuku train in secret, she can't help but notice the smaller things about him when she sees him the next day. And although she might deny her growing affection for the timid boy, her heart (and eyes) can't help but stay focused directly on him. And she realizes that he's not the same boy that saved her during the test.**

 **Time: During Chapter 102 (Beware Spoilers)**

 **Before this chapter begins, let me remind you...**

 **THERE MIGHT BE SPOILERS AHEAD FOR CHAPTER 102, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, STOP READING!**

 **THANK YOU!**

* * *

The day started off like any other- the girl's dormitory was quiet, but fluttering rays of sunlight snuck in through the blinds in the common room, bathing the room in a faint gold glow. Within the bedrooms, some of the girls were exposed to the rising sun's bright greeting, whilst others were blissfully unaware, thanks to blinds they put up. Nonetheless, the sun wasn't the voice that called out to them to wake up- it was up to their alarms to do that.

A chaos and variety of alarms went off promptly as the clock struck 8, some delicate and soft, while others blared noisily and angrily. No matter how they sounded, however, there was a round of groans as everyone fumbled around blindly, trying to shut off the irritating sound.

There was one person, however, that didn't stir, as their alarm didn't have the chance to wake them. And they sat on the floor, their head delicately perched on the windowsill, snoozing quietly, the faintest of snores coming from their mouth.

It was the smell of fresh-brewed coffee that lured out one specific girl, her eyes still clouded with fatigue as her bright neon pink and purple pajamas clashed with her pink skin. Her feet dragged clumsily on the floor, and her body moved sluggishly as she tried her best to rub the sleep from her eyes. Just as she entered the small kitchen area where her coffee pot was, she grabbed blindly for a cup, before grabbing the brewed pot and pouring herself a cup. She couldn't help but thank her lucky stars that she brought an automatic brew, otherwise she realized she might _never_ be able to drink coffee again.

Just as she took a sip of the scalding beverage, she noticed one of her female comrades sleeping peacefully over in the common area, and she blinked once.

"Uh, Uraraka?" Ashido asked, somewhat surprised at seeing the gravity-manipulator out of her room, but not awake. As far as Ashido knew, Uraraka had no sleepwalking tendencies that she'd told anyone about- nor did she seem like the type to fall asleep in random places. Even if it was somewhat early, there still weren't many reasons to be sleeping near the _window_ of all places.

Walking over, her cup still in hand, she couldn't help but wave the drink under Uraraka's nose in hopes it stirred the sleeping brunette. Sure enough, the sleeping girl began to stir, and lazily opened one eye.

"Wh-wha? Where...?"

Ashido couldn't help her bright smile- she was always bright and cheery after her morning coffee. "Mornin'! What brings you out here?"

Uraraka was plainly confused, though Ashido wasn't sure if it was because she was still waking up, or if it had something to do with her not understanding where she was.

Leaning down, Ashido whispered not so quietly, "you're in the Common Room. I dunno if you were just too tired to go to your room or maybe you sleepwalk but..."

It was then that Ashido got somewhat excited. "Wait, do you sleepwalk? That would be pretty cool! I've never sleepwalked before... but I knew someone at my old school that did, and they said they sometimes would fight in their sleep, too! But they might've been lying..."

Uraraka blinked, but managed to utter an answer. "N-no, I don't sleepwalk..."

She scrunched up her face, seemingly trying to remember what it was that had caused her to stay out in the Common Area, even after everyone else had gone to bed. She remembered being teased by Ashido, of all people, about being in love... thankfully, it seemed, Ashido either didn't recall that conversation, or had no interest in rekindling it at the moment. Continuing that track, Uraraka blanched when she remembered what it was that had gotten her attention.

It had been a certain green-haired boy that was secretly training outside.

Her face began to heat up, and the hints of a blush spread across her face as she remembered how intently she'd stared at Izuku, watching his every movement. Ashido didn't let this slide, either, and her eyes began to almost sparkle as a sly grin spread across her face. She couldn't help but elbow Uraraka playfully, the grin still on her face.

"Saw something good last night, huh?"

Immediately, Uraraka threw her hands up in defense, waving them widely as she helplessly tried to deny the accusation. "Nononono! I was j-just looking at the stars... and the moon, and the stars and stuff!" Without even intending to, Uraraka began to float off the ground, although this time, Ashido was able to catch her before she floated up to the ceiling.

"Hey, I'm just playing! You'll probably wanna get some fresh clothes on, though. We have training again today!" Ashido said excitedly, pumping her fist in the air, while taking another sip of coffee right afterward. Though she was sometimes accused of being unintelligent, Ashido was far from dumb- she just preferred physical training to reading and studying. She could _see_ improvement in her combative skills, not her reading speed.

Uraraka seemed to sigh, and she stood up fully to stretch her body. She felt a few joints crackle and pop after being in an awkward spot all night, before she shambled to her room to get changed. As she left, Ashido couldn't help the grin that reappeared on her face.

"Oh yeah," she said, taking a sip. "She _totes_ likes someone."

* * *

"Mineta, my boy! Make sure you're working on developing more offensive techniques with your... 'grapes'?"

"R-right! Will do, All Might!"

"Ectoplasm! I need another clone!"

"When it comes to using mass electricity to attack, instead of focusing on power and range, why don't you try to hone a weaker bolt in on a singular location? That way you lessen the risk of comrades nearby."

Uraraka heard the clamor of both her classmates and her teachers nearby, but she couldn't seem to find her inner focus on this particular morning. She wasn't sure what- exactly- was deterring her. She felt a tickle in her stomach, but she knew it wasn't from her Quirk, nor was it from anything she'd eaten. Her heart also seemed to be beating almost faster than normal, but she hadn't exerted herself too much, yet.

Then, she saw it.

Izuku, thrusting his body into the air, and twisting violently to strike an attacking Ectoplasm clone. His leg, moving like a blur, struck Ectoplasm's clone directly in the head, causing it to explode in a swirl of gray smoke. Izuku, on the otherhand, gracefully landed on the ground, much like a cat, and stood up proudly. A smile adorned his face, causing the area around Uraraka to seem infinitely brighter.

She couldn't help but notice the small beads of sweat that pooled around his brow and forehead, causing his hand to come up and wipe his hair. The unkempt, messy hairdo he usually sported seemed so much more... wild. As she saw his hand run through it, the action almost caused Uraraka to want to reach out and run her own hand through it.

What did it feel like, she wondered. Was it soft? Was it thick? What did it smell like? What kind of shampoo did he use?

Realizing her train of thought, she quickly shook her head, and tried her hardest to dispel the lingering thoughts. How could she be thinking of Midoriya's _hair_ at a time like this?! She was trying to train to get stronger- for her parents, and for herself! She couldn't be... _swooning_ over a boy at a time like this!

Then it hit her: she was _swooning_. She couldn't be... could she?

She gaped as the realization struck her, but she quickly found herself looking back to Izuku to see, exactly, why she had been... so taken with him. His body was slight, obviously. He wasn't a tall guy, nor was he overly muscular. However, he was far from scrawny as she looked closer. The way his jumpsuit clung to his arms was tantalizing. The curve of his bicep as he pumped his fist in the air from excitement made a nice impression on Uraraka's mind. His hands, despite being somewhat deformed from overuse of his Quirk, were calloused and rough-looking from her memory, but she couldn't help but wonder what they'd feel like on her skin.

Was he secretly rough? Would he softly touch her face, or arm? She was definitely leaning more toward gentle, as his spirit just didn't scream aggressive.

As her eyes moved down, she wondered how much weight he carried on those shoulders. They were sharp and straight, but nonetheless, they were no less attractive than anyone else's in her mind. And she knew he was young, so they'd have time to fill out and widen- which, quietly, she had high hopes for. His chest seemed rather flat, but she knew that it was quite defined as he assumed his jumping stance again. His abdomen was highlighted the most by his suit, as the fabric defined every one of his abs thanks to his sweat causing it to cling so tightly.

That was probably her second favorite part of him- physically, that is. She would feel her knees grow weak when she spied a strong core- not that she did much spying, mind you. She didn't need bulging abdominal muscles, but she couldn't help but admit that just a strong core in general was something she respected.

It was his legs, she bashfully admitted, that was her favorite part. They were rather thick for someone of Izuku's stature. His thighs were packed with muscle, and his calves were shapely and fine. Despite his narrow hips, she could imagine the power he held within those lower extremities, and she couldn't help but become excited for his future.

Still, looking upon his body, she felt her face heating up every second she stared. She was _still_ watching him.

She forced her gaze upward and locked her eyes on his face. She'd once called him "plain-looking", and she wanted to take that back now. He hadn't changed much when it came to how he dressed or groomed himself, but to call him plain or boring would be a terrible decision. His smile was absolutely _radiant_ as she'd come to discover. It could light up a room like a floodlight. The pure, untainted emotion that was within that smile was simply outstanding.

There was no exaggeration in saying she could stare at it for _hours._ She was a bright person herself, and she'd been told her own smile was heartwarming. But comparing her smile to Izuku's was... well, it almost didn't even seem like a comparison. She felt her heartbeat quicken every time his smile broke his timid visage. Not to mention it was infectious; there was almost a guarantee that when he smiled, everyone in the room that saw it would feel a slight bit more positive and would even smile themselves.

He hadn't always smiled, she realized. When he first arrived at Yuuei, she'd noticed his smiles were fleeting and rare. Any smile that did slip onto his face was more of a fan-boy smile, or even a content look. He was rarely _happy._ In fact, there were most times he looked downright miserable, and she couldn't figure out why.

Now, though, he smiled far more. He could be seen smiling the most when he was around his friends- which, Uraraka thought, made the most sense. But it was more than just a simple smile when he was around them. It was full of optimism, as if the thought of friends was revolutionary. It was like he'd gone his whole life without friends. And that was preposterous! She couldn't understand how a guy so genuine... so kind... so _beautiful_ would be without friends.

But then, she remembered the quiet rumors that floated around the classroom like she'd been able to take away their laws of gravity. It started with an observation by Tsuyu, blunt and straight-forward as usual. Izuku was far too quiet and reserved for someone who was simply shy. Yaoyorozu followed up that statement was something a little more alarming. The feud between Bakugou and Midoriya was more than just a simple rivalry. While Izuku himself had told Uraraka that he and Bakugou hadn't had the friendliest history, she'd never thought that the blonde-haired boy would bully and belittle Izuku so much. And that's exactly what Yaoyorozu suggested.

 _"Has anyone ever considered the very distinct possibility that as much as Midoriya considers Bakugou a friend... they're far less than that in Bakugou's mind? It's a very real chance that Bakugou had prevented Midoriya from ever having friends... it's not an uncommon thing in public schools, especially the school they came from."_

Uraraka hadn't been exactly sure what the tall girl had meant, but she did her best to push the thought from her mind for Izuku's sake. It was obvious he didn't want to linger over the past, and Uraraka would do everything in her power to make sure he moved forward, and got stronger like he wanted.

And he had gotten stronger. So much stronger. He had _beaten_ Bakugou (and Iida, though that wasn't as important in his mind) in a game of strength and wits. He'd managed to slip his way into the top ranks of the Sports Festival and he saved Todoroki from an internal self-destruction of mind, all while proving that the half-cold, half-hot teen _wasn't_ as infallible as everyone thought. He defeated several important villains and even protected multiple people during the Summer Camp raid, proving his strength mentally, along with physically, was so much more real than anyone could've guessed. And he just kept going- his feats were nowhere near done.

He was strong. But he was getting so much stronger.

 _'I-I'll get stronger with you, Izuku... no matter what!'_

With a clenched fist and a goal in mind, Uraraka took one last moment to glance up at Izuku, drinking in his physique one last time. This time, he caught her eye, and flashed her a confident, un-Izuku-like smile, and Uraraka found herself turning away in surprise with a '-eep' and a deep blush on her face, before she took a deep breath and cleared her mind of all Izuku-related thoughts. One last consideration flashed across her mind, before that too, was banished from her mind.

Maybe when she was a bit older... maybe she'd have him join her in the clouds.


End file.
